


A Calm of Their Own

by bluebismuth



Series: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter Fics [24]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, Fake AH Crew, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebismuth/pseuds/bluebismuth
Summary: Michael cleans Ryan up after he gets into a bad situation during a heist.





	A Calm of Their Own

“Jesus, Ryan, you’re a mess.” The only reply to Michael’s comment is a low hum from Ryan, staring up at his boyfriend with a dazed look on his face. “God, you really gotta tell us when you’re in trouble. You’re lucky you’re not in the hospital right now.”

“Why, because the nurses would arrest me?” Ryan’s chuckle is low and soft, drained of any energy to make it lighthearted. Michael sighs, and Ryan knows his attempt at a joke isn’t working.

“Just hold still.” Ryan complies, leaning into Michael’s touch as he wipes a cut on his cheek clean with a washcloth. He repeats it until the cut isn’t bleeding as badly anymore and dries the area around it, finally sticking a bandage on the cut. Michael rinses the washcloth and moves to a knife wound to clean it.

Or at least, he would if Ryan didn’t grab Michael’s wrist and lean closer to him, his forehead touching Michael’s collarbone. “Ryan, come on.” He wrests his arm away from Ryan’s grip and tries to move to the knife wound, but it’s a little more difficult when Ryan’s much closer than before.

Still–-through some miracle, in Michael’s mind–-he gets Ryan patched up. He stays there for a moment, Ryan still sitting on the edge of the bathtub and with his head in the crook of Michael’s neck. It’s only then that Michael realizes how tired he is, and he breaks away from Ryan.

“We should probably get you to bed, bud.” Michael grabs Ryan’s hands and lifts him up, only for Ryan to wrap his arms around Michael’s waist and kiss him, like all the fire associated with his Vagabond identity returns in that moment. Michael stands there in shock for a moment before returning the kiss, letting Ryan embrace him senselessly. 

“Not yet,” Ryan replies, practically whining. “Barely had each other to ourselves all day.”

And well, he’s not wrong. Michael sighs–-in pleasure this time–-as Ryan’s mouth makes its way from his lips down to his neck. When he bites the skin there for good measure, Michael stifles a yelp and lets out a breathy “Fuck, Ryan…” instead.

“You know that sometimes I can’t control myself around you, Michael.” Ryan’s breath is hot against his skin, and it sends a thrill down his back. “We could at least have some fun while we have time together.”

Michael shakes his head. “You’re still too fucked up. Maybe some other time.”

Ryan hums lowly again, trying to think of an alternative. “We can still continue this, right? I can hold off on below the belt touching.”

“Yeah…yeah, that sounds good. Here, lemme…” Michael shifts out of Ryan’s hands, and Ryan lets him, allowing himself to be guided back to their shared bedroom.

Michael places Ryan on the mattress before shrugging off his jacket, throwing it haphazardly on the desk chair nearby. He climbs on top of Ryan, careful to avoid his injuries.

Still, when Michael starts to kiss down Ryan’s jaw, leaving him little nips here and there, Ryan knows it’s going to be a nice night.


End file.
